


Kisses

by Layni1771



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: !! read black coffee by jisquish thanks, A lot of kissing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Not Boyfriends, Romance, Roommates, but wow are they gay, chan drinks black coffee, chan is a disaster gay and he knows it, he also has anxiety, soft, this is just gay i've got nothing else, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Chan can write a whole dissertation on why Hwang Hyunjin and his kisses are just the fucking best.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunjin on Idol Room this morning made me soft for him + I've been unusually straight for Chan since the airport a few days ago so I spent today on-and-off writing this and like. It's so gay that neither strawberry cream pink nor Herbs, Spices, and Something Between have anything on it. And I just wanted it out of my drafts before it sat too long so I hope you enjoy~ Minor warnings for strong language and mentioned anxiety!  
> (+This is such an underrated ship wow.)

Chan can honestly say he loves Hyunjin's kisses.

That's just the fucking truth, sue him. The younger's lip are plush and soft and he has _no_ problem pressing them all over Chris' skin and like, he really _really_ loves that. He gets that it might sound weird to other people, but they've never been given the godly gift of Hwang Hyunjin's lips on their own, now have they? No, they just aren't that lucky so their opinions mean a total of nothing to Chan. And it's not like there aren't other things he loves about his roommate- He loves the passion and the way his eyes almost disappear as he smiles and the way his body curls when he laughs and how he pouts at his swollen reflection in the mirror every morning. Oh, and the way he leans into Chan with a pair of headphones pressed against his ears as Hyunjin listens to the new track he's put together, and his genuine curiosity when he asks Chris a question and his tendency to get embarrassed over small things and then his whole face goes red and he looks at the ground and-

Yeah, he gets it, he's whipped but like. Fuck, who isn't whipped for Hyunjin?

Especially when he's willing to _kiss_ Chan all the time? There have been many times that he's felt lucky in his life, but that really takes the cake. Chan is grateful for the kisses any time, but especially when he comes back to their shared apartment late from the recording studio, muscles stiff and throat sore as he all but trembles with nervous and exhausted energy. Those are usually the days he finds Hyunjin perched on the middle cushion of the ratty couch Chan's mom gave him, his arms crossed above his knees and head resting there as he eyes the front door, waiting for it to open. The moment he does and sees Chris' expression, he unfolds himself and gracefully crosses their wooden floor until he's close enough to slide the messenger bag off the other's shoulder and press their bodies together. Then Hyunjin's fingers grasp his wrist and he tilts his head while closing his pretty eyes and lays noiseless kisses from Chan's ear down to his jaw. Then they find a place on the corner of his lips and his eyelashes flutter as they open, meeting his gaze for a moment before he kisses him for _real_ and he can't think of a single thing more soothing than that.

His worries disappear for just a moment, tension draining from his body as he melts into Hyunjin's gentle touches and the way his lips delicately work away at all his defenses. Then he draws away and the softness is on Chris' neck instead and he can't focus on anything but that and the scent of Hyunjin's cologne. Times like that really mean the world to him, because not only does the boy wait up for him, but he provides him with a sweetened distraction from the worries in his life. It gives Chan hope that he's not just some passing interest, that Hyunjin cares enough to stick around even when things are tough.

He's also fond of the times that he'll be doing something, _anything_ , and Hyunjin will slide his arms around his waist and bend down for those lips to reach his shoulder or, even better, linger by his ear. It tickles and Chan shivers but he's more than addicted to the feeling of Hyunjin's chest flush to his back, thanks.

Chan can write a whole dissertation on why Hwang Hyunjin and his kisses are just the fucking best.

"I'm pretty sure you just _did_ ," Jisung says with a raised brow and a scoff and Chan blinks. Just how long did he go on talking about his roommate? He can't help but cough awkwardly when he checks the time on his phone. Minho sniggers.

"We lost him, Sungie, we better go give Hwang our blessings for marriage," He waves his hand dramatically and, with a smirk, pulls Jisung even more into his lap and snuggles into the crook of his neck. Chan gives the younger a pleasant smile at the same time he does his middle finger and pulls his iced black coffee to his lips, sucking on the straw _perhaps_ a bit more violently than necessary. It was just a straw but Minho and Jisung are certified assholes and he needs something to take his sheepish aggression out on. The straw will do, and he chews on it. There's a reason that Chris can write a dissertation on Hyunjin's kisses- They're just _that_ great.

"You should try kissing him and _then_ make fun of me," He mutters, flicking his straightened bangs out of his eyes. Minho hums.

"Been there, done that. He's really sloppy when he's drunk, hyung, don't even give him cheap beer."

"Oh shut _up_."

 

"Hyung, let's watch a movie together," Hyunjin is hanging in his doorway when Chris looks up from his laptop, and immediately he wishes he hadn't because _what's_ breathing again, exactly? The boy's hair is dripping wet, just out of the shower and accordingly the skin viewable from his white V-neck and pajama shorts is still slightly damp. The clothes stick and hang against his body in a way that makes Chan a little nervous to stare too long, but it's not like Hyunjin's face is much better. He's fucking _beautiful_ with his hope-filled, sparkling eyes and the adorable mole underneath one. Even more so with the whole puffy-bottom-lip thing that Chan just really likes. He glances at the document on his screen. He's supposed to have his essay done by the day after tomorrow and while he had _planned_ on finishing it tonight to he could maybe sleep off the anxiety of turning the assignment in tomorrow, how can he say no to Hyunjin when he looks like that?

Answer, he can't, thanks for playing.

"Yeah, just a second Hyunjin," He smiles at the younger, and it only grows at the excited _Yes!_ he gets in response. Hyunjin's socked feet immediately scamper against the wooden floors, running in the direction of the kitchen and Chan hits his fist against his chest. _Heart, get your shit together and stop fluttering_. He saves his work and shuts the laptop, making sure to grab his soft black blanket before exiting the room. Movies have to include being cozy, and coziness is impossible to achieve without blankets. That's, like, one of two things Chan actually knows- The other being that he loves Hyunjin's kisses. Those were two entirely different matters, though, and he drops the blanket off on the couch on his way to the kitchen to find his roommate.

"Hyung! Do you want vanilla or chocolate?" Hyunjin stands by their freezer, holding two packages of ice cream up.

"Chocolate's fine. What movie are we watching?" He closes the freezer and tosses Chan his ice cream, this time going into the fridge. Chan holds his treat carefully, leaning against the counter as the other digs through their things. He pops back out with two bottles of coldbrew and while Chan had been expecting soda or something, he'll _definitely_ take his lifeblood. Hyunjin grins in victory at his find before it turns a touch more sheepish.

"Another sad romance thing," The reply is accompanied by a light blush and affection bursts through him at the sight. He pulls Hyunjin into a one-armed hug and tugs him towards the living room.

"So another evening of comforting Hyunjinnie while he cries~"

" _Hyung_ ," He whines, placing down the drinks and his ice cream. He shrugs him off and shoos him towards the couch, "Sit, let me get it set up."

Chan smiles warmly and grabs his blanket, wrapping it around his back before sitting cross-legged on the cushions. He watches Hyunjin step around the room, grabbing the remote and disk as he mutters to himself about things Chan really can't hear. It's endearing and he can't help but wish he could stay in such a moment forever, so nothing like school or work or futures could bother him. He's so lost in the thought that he doesn't realize immediately when Hyunjin stands right next to him, staring expectantly as though he'd said something.

"Sorry Hyunjinnie, what was that?"

"I said to open your arms so I can sit," And Chan splutters.

"Where, exactly?" His heart pounds against his chest and _yeah_ , those are his cheeks in literal flames and he's pretty sure his neck too but like, is Hyunjin insinuating what he _thinks_ he's insinuating or is Chris just crazy or something? Because the only place opening his arms would give Hyunjin to sit is-

"Your lap, duh."

Well, fuck. This is how Chan ends up with a freshly-showered Hwang Hyunjin lounging in his lap, feet between the small hole of his crossed legs and just casually sitting on his thigh as he eats his ice cream. He smells clean, which is so obvious but Chan is somehow shocked by how good that smells anyway, and he's just so damn content to be chilling there, watching this movie. Meanwhile, Chris' heart is beating a good one-sixty beats per minute and he's long-since given up trying to eat his ice cream, resigning to let it melt on the corner table. Instead, his arm is wrapped around Hyunjin's torso with his hand gripping his skinny side to keep him steady. He isn't shocked to feel taut muscle but it makes him blush in the dark room anyway. His other hand is resting on his own knee, trapping the blanket there- Until Hyunjin casually decides that the ice cream and coffee are making him _too_ cold and he grabs Chan's hand and the blanket and places them on his thigh.

 _I'm fucked_ , he thinks to himself, staring blankly at the screen. He's not exactly sure why Hyunjin decided to sit on his lap but it's literally way too late to tell him to get off after _this_ long, and Chan swallows when the boy discards the empty ice cream carton and shifts closer, leaning against Chan and moving his arm around his shoulder instead. Hyunjin's face is close to his, breath warm against his ear and in that position Hyunjin can't possibly see the damn screen, but then he finds he doesn't care because the younger begins raking his fingers through Chan's hair, scratching slightly at his scalp at the same time he mouths little kisses against the shell of his ear. He tilts his head to not only lean into the soothing fingers, but to give more space for Hyunjin to kiss and the boy doesn't disappoint. Chan lets a pleased sigh drop from his lips and tries not to blush too hard when he feels Hyunjin smile against his skin.

 

"He lets me bite it."

"What the _fuck_?" Jisung stares at him in confused horror, and in his defense Chan has just broken a long-standing silence as they worked on lyrics together.

"Hyunjin. He lets me bite his bottom lip."

"Oh my _God_ hyung-"

 

Hyunjin catches him staring after he finishes helping him with his homework and rather than the little smirk he's used to getting, Hyunjin actually puffs a little sigh and sits back in his chair, crossing his arms with a pout. He's looking at Chan in a way that makes him feel both incredibly gay and incredibly nervous, and he tugs at his own hair a little self-consciously. Hyunjin almost seems to be evaluating him and he swallows convulsively. He's just too not-straight for such a gorgeous guy to be looking at him, but even worse, his roommate's not showing any of the normal satisfaction he does when he sees Chan being _so damn gay_ for him. He feels himself begin to sweat a little because like, did Chris do something _wrong_? Is Hyunjin sick of him, and how love- _No_ , not lovesick, ha, _whipped_ is a much safer term, how whipped he is? His heart races anxiously. Then he sees that the lips he's a little too into are moving and that at least gives him some relief before he registers the words.

"You know, Chan hyung, I'm not _off-limits_ until I kiss you? Like, you can just kiss me or hug me or touch me when you want to?" He says and Chan's brain comes to a full stop. He stares blankly, and Hyunjin raises his eyebrow and _then_ Chan actually understands the words rather than just realizing that he was speaking and...Fuck. Did Hwang Hyunjin just _explicitly_ give him _unadulterated_ permission to be the gayest man alive with him? On his own terms instead of the younger's? Chris just keeps blinking at him and Hyunjin waits and there's a lot of awkward silence before anything happens, such as,

"So I can kiss you first, right here right now?"

 _Not the smoothest delivery, Bang_ , Chan is mentally stabbing himself in the throat as soon as he blurts it out, but he sees the corners of the other's lip twitch up for a split-second before they fall back into the pout that makes the bottom one look _particularly_ inviting. There's a reason he likes to bite it.

"Yes, hyung, it would actually be _nice_ if you did," Hyunjin's eyes are almost daring him and like, Bang Chan may be a disaster gay but he's not a coward by any means, and he's also been thinking about kissing that boy whose dramatic facial expressions make him smile fondly. The one that lives with him and puts up with him when he can't sleep and treats him to surprise outings and soothes him when he gets too caught up in his anxiety. The one Chris thinks could maybe stick around? But that's all too much thinking and too many feelings he doesn't wanna decode when he has the chance to do what he's wanted to for a long time. So instead of that, he gets up from his chair and walks around the table, taking a deep breath to steel himself before sliding his leg over Hyunjin and straddling his waist. He grabs onto the other's shirt and immediately the younger places a hand flat on his lower back to help steady him. Chan is confident that Hyunjin won't let him fall, and he stares into the anticipating honeyed eyes as he hooks an arm over his shoulder and the back of the chair. His fingers trace the piercing where Hyunjin's gold hoops sit.

And then Chan connects their lips. It's a different feeling than when Hyunjin leads their kisses, which has been all of them until this very moment (Chan is pretty sure he's never going to be able to forget this). He is compliant and shivers from the light touches against his ear, and responds to Chris' sensual movements. Hyunjin doesn't mind when Chan nips at his lower lip a little more aggressively than he's ever let himself before, and somewhere between the initial contact and a quick parting to find a better angle, he whispers " _hyung_ " all breathy and cute and if that shit doesn't make Chan's heart jump, he doesn't know what would. His lips taste like cocoa lip scrub, something Chan has feminine associations with, but he smells like men's cologne and that messes up his senses in the best way possible. Hyunjin brushes through the thick of his curls and presses his fingertips harder into Chan's back.

The way he chases Chan's lips for one more peck after he pulls back despite how kiss-swollen they are sort of makes him want to cry out of pure affection. Surely there isn't anyone as adorable as Hwang Hyunjin.

"Hyung?" Hyunjin whispers and he _hm_ s quietly. Hyunjin clears his throat and his eyes dart to the side for a moment before they meet his, "You're really beautiful."

Chan doesn't know how to respond, but the younger doesn't seem to expect him to and instead pulls him into a hug that feels strangely tender. It's a bit awkward from their positions, but Chan relaxes against the boy and snuggles closely.

Whipped works, he swears, but maybe he'll consider reevaluating things again later.

Until then, he just knows that he loves Hwang Hyunjin's kisses.


End file.
